Megurine Sensei
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Aku akan menceritakan perjalanan kedua muridku, yang selalu membuat kepalaku berdenyut. Gakkun, apa yang harus kulakukan? [GakuLuka] [Kaito x Miku]


Vocaloid adalah aplikasi suara sintetis milik Yamaha

Megurine Luka, KAITO dan Miku Hatsune adalah voice liblary yang dikembangkan oleh perusahaan Crypton Future Media

Gackpoid/ Gakupo Kamui adalah voice liblary yang dikembangkan oleh perusahaan Internet

Cerita ini baru punya CN Scarlet

.

.

.

.

RnR ya! selamat menikmati...

.

.

.

.

 _ **2003**_

Taman kanak-kanak Crypton sama seperti kebanyakan taman kanak-kanak lainnya, selalu ramai. Entah itu masih pagi, jam belajar, istirahat, maupun pulang. Adalah hal yang paling hebat jikalau kau menemukan tempat seperti ini sunyi diantara waktu yang telah kusebutkan barusan. Kini baru aku menyesal satu hal.

Namaku Megurine Luka. Seorang siswi sekolah menengah kejuruan yang sedang menjalani masa prakerin. Praktek Kerja Industri. Aku dan seluruh teman-temanku se-tim, Aria atau IA, Miki, Yuzuki, dan Momo, sungguh bertanya-tanya 'kenapa bisa sampai kita semua nyangkut di tempat ini?' huh.

Sebenarnya mudah. Guru pembimbing prakerin kami semua, prof Kiyoteru, mengambil undian untuk seluruh tim kelas sebelas. Salahkan Miki, yang mengambil kertas undian paling akhir. Tapi prof itu tetap tersangka utama. Yang menuliskan nama taman kanak-kanak di salah satu stik bekas eskrim, media undian.

Gheezz!

"Hikss... Hikss..."

Suara isakkan dari seorang bocah menarik perhatianku kembali dari mengutuki prof Kiyoteru. Seorang anak berusia kisaran empat tahun jalan, berambut teal sebahu dan dikuncir dua, memakai pakaian berenda lucu, menangis menghampiriku. "Megu- _senseeeeiii_... Huaaa..."

Dahiku menyernyit, masalahnya diantara anak-anak tim, hanya aku yang paling tidak berpengalaman dengan bocah dibawah usia. _Nee, Gakkun, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku. Anak itu masih menangis, berlari memelukku yang sedang berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya. Menunjuk-nunjuk bocah lelaki berambut azure seumurannya, yang sedang menangis dan dikerubuni anak-anak perempuan.

"Kai-chan, sensei! Kaito menjatuhkan permenku, huaaa... huaaa..." adu anak berambut teal itu.

Si anak laki-laki itu bangkit, menyeruak kerumunan gadis kecil dan menghampiriku. Manik biru sipitnya masih menyembulkan bintik air yang mengaliri pipi gembulnya. Warna merah kontras pada pipinya, yang memang kulitnya berwarna putih kemerahan.

"Jangan dipelchaya chencei!" jeritnya, cempreng dan memekakkan telinga. "Miku-chan cengeng tukang bo'ong! Dia menjatuhkan ecklim Kaito duluan!" katanya, dengan masih agak cadel dan diiringi tangisan kencang.

 _Gakkun_ , _bagaimana_ _ini_?

Aku jelas panik. Sekarang dua bocah itu menangis di hadapanku. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, berharap ada guru sesungguhnya ataupun salah satu kawanku yang seumuran, sayangnya tak ada siapapun orang dewasa selainku pagi ini.

"Aku tidak sengaja, hikss..."

"Hiks, Megu-sensei, Miku menjatuhkan ecklim Kaito... huaa..."

"Eh, sudah-sudah!" ucapku, sambil merangkul kedua anak kecil itu bersamaan. "Biar kuganti permen Miku, dan juga eskrim Kaito," kataku lagi, saking buntunya ide ini. Seingatku masih ada beberapa lembar uang lima ribu di saku ini, semoga cukup untuk ongkos bis pulang.

" _Hontou_?" ucap kedua anak itu bersamaan. Aku mengangguk (terpaksa) sambil tersenyum. Yah, setidaknya mereka berhenti menangis dulu.

"Nah, Miku- _chan_ dan Kaito- _chan_ sekarang baikan ya!"

Mereka mengangguk dengan semangat, dasar anak polos. Aku beruntung sekaligus membatin dengan kepolosan mereka. "Arigato Megu- _sensei_!"

 _gakkun_ , _aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **2008**_

Masa sekolah menengah atasku sudah selesai tiga tahun silam. Kini aku menduduki bangku kuliah, semester empat di universitas negeri. Meliburkan diri selama setahun setelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama membuatku menjadi sedikit terlambat lulus sarjana.

Di semester genap ini, keluargaku diambang kebangkrutan. Aku bekerja di tiga tempat sekarang. Sebuah kafe maid di ujung jalan setiap siang sebagai penyeduh kopi, restoran mewah tengah kota di malam hari sebagai biduan jazz, dan guru sekolah dasar tak jauh dari kafe sejak pagi hari.

"Megu- _sensei_ , Kaito menyembunyikan penghapusku!"

" _Sensei_ , Miku menghilangkan penghapusku kemarin.."

 _Hell_ _yeah_ , dan aku bertemu lagi dengan dua bocah taman kanak-kanak tempat prakerinku dulu. Mereka sudah besar sekarang. Miku, Miku Hatsune sudah menjadi anak perempuan manis berkulit putih. Aku nyaris tidak mengenalinya, kecuali rambut _teal_ sepinggul dan dikuncir dua seperti kelinci dan manik teal berbinarnya.

Kaito Shion yang paling tidak aku kenali daripada Miku. Kedua mata yang dulunya sipit terhalang pipi gembul sekarang menjadi _onyx_ bermanik biru gelap. Rambutnya pendek dan syal biru melilit di lehernya masih sama sejak taman kanak-kanak, selalu, jam istirahat dia membeli eskrim cone di depan gerbang sekolah.

Persamaan mereka berdua selain teman sekelas dan tinggi badan, adalah hal merepotkan sejak pertama aku kenal mereka. Bertengkar.

"Hei BakKaito, sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja!"

"Penghapusmu milikku selama kau belum menggantinya!"

"Cukup!" bentakku, mereka langsung diam tanpa suara. Kedua anak ini... agrh!

"Kaito- _kun_ , mana penghapus Miku- _chan_?" tanyaku, dengan nada lembut.

Anak berambut biru itu menyerahkan sebuah penghapus panjang dengan warna pink seperti rambutku, dari saku celana merahnya, padaku. Miku dan Kaito menatapku heran ketika aku membelah penghapus itu menjadi dua bagian dengan ukuran sama besar dan menyerahkan masing-masing bagian itu pada mereka berdua.

"Nah, sekarang Miku- _chan_ sudah mengganti penghapus Kaito- _kun,_ dan Kaito- _kun_ sudah mengembalikan penghapus Miku- _chan_." ucapku, mendamaikan mereka berdua dengan cara ini ide terbaik sekarang. Kupingku panas mendengar mereka bertengkar nyaris setiap hari. "Sekarang ayo salaman!"

Kaito mengulurkan tangan kanannya lebih dulu lalu Miku menyambutnya dengan enggan. Mereka saling meminta maaf sesuai perintahku, lalu kembali ke kelas. Aku kembali memijat pelipis. Sekolah dasar memang tak seberisik taman kanak-kanak, tapi tetap berisik. Mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone dari saku, lalu seorang pemuda berambut ungu muncul di layar sebagai wallpaperku.

"Gakkun, aku merindukanmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **2010**_

Kamui Gakupo, orang yang kusukai sejak sekolah menengah kejuruan. Sampai sekarang. Kabar terakhirnya dia mengambil tes di akademik kemiliteran, itu yang kudengar lima tahun silam. Sejak lulus kuliah dan mendapatkan gelar sarjana, aku dipercaya oleh kepala sekolah tempatku kuliah kerja nyata, dan disinilah aku sekarang.

Sekolah menengah pertama Crypton, sebagai guru seni musik. Sekolah ini masih satu yayasan dengan taman kanak-kanak yang waktu aku prakerin dulu, hanya saja sekolah menengah pertama ini lebih dekat dengan rumahku.

Tambahan ; Kamui Gakupo yang kusukai itu juga menjadi guru konseling baru di sini sejak kemarin, itu yang membuatku bersemangat. Apalagi dia masih ingat aku. Duh, senangnya...

"Ho, Luka-chan juga di sini?" tanya pria berambut ungu itu, hebohnya masih sama sejak terakhir bertemu dengannya saat perpisahan sekolah menengah kejuruan, "... kangennyaa..."

"Ya, aku juga ka.."

"Megu- _sensei_!"

Dan, hell yeah...

Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan dua orang itu. Miku dan Kaito berlarian menghampiriku, dengan diiringi acara adu bahu dan juga adu mulut. Sumpahku sudah sangat muak menyaksikan dua anak itu bertengkar nyaris setiap hari dalam beberapa tahunku menjadi pengajar.

"Megu- _sensei_ , Kaito melempar buku eksakku dari lantai dua! Huaa... sampai rusak begini..."

"Diam kau Miku! Megu- _sensei_ , jangan dengarkan nenek sihir ini! dia duluan yang sudah merobek kamusku_"

"TAPI TIDAK MERUSAK BUKU MILIKKU JUGA! Huee... bagaimana dengan PR-ku?!"

Gakupo menyernyit, tapi aku sudah memaklumi bagaimana dua murid spesialku. Dimana ada Miku dan Kaito, pertengkaran selalu terjadi. Dan setiap hal itu terulang, akulah yang mereka cari. Satu keajaiban tidak mendengar mereka bertengkar adalah ketika Miku sakit, atau Kaito tidak masuk sekolah karena suatu urusan. (Ajaibnya, mereka selalu bersama kalau ada, dan seperti itulah..)

"S-sudahlah kalian berdua.." kata Gakupo, tapi kedua anak berbeda jenis kelamin ini malah tidak menghiraukannya. Dan terus mengadu padaku.

"Megu- _senseeeeiii_..."

Pria yang kucintai kini terkacangi, ada sedikit rasa kesal yang membuatku bisa mengeluarkan tatapan mematikan yang mampu membuat mereka diam. Untuk pertama kalinya, wow!

Aku menghela nafas, lalu bilang "Miku- _chan_ ikut ibu ke perpustakaan, dan Kaito- _kun_ ikut Gaku- _sensei_ ke ruang konseling!"

"Tapi Megu- _sensei_ _"

Kaito hendak protes, tapi aku langsung menyela. "Kaito-kun sudah bukan anak kecil lagi mulai sekarang, cobalah dengarkan nasihat dari sesama laki-laki. Ayo Miku- _chan_!"

Aku mungkin tidak melihatnya, tapi aku yakin Miku Hatsune menjulurkan lidahnya di pertigaan lorong. Mencibir Kaito Shion yang cemberut kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2011**

" _MINNA_!"

Bigu Al, wali kelas sebelas berseriosa di kantor sekolah menengah pertama Crypton. Baru saja perhitungan nilai smester ganjil selesai, kutebak dia sudah menyelesaikan hal itu dan mendapatkan kenyataan –yang tidak bisa dipercayai sebagian orang- kalau...

"Miku berada di rangking pertama, Kaito rangking dua. Nilai mereka selisih 0,1!"

Semua orang kaget, tentu saja.

Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, begitu sejak kelas enam sekolah dasar. Miku dan Kaito selalu bersaing. Kadang Miku unggul, kadang sebaliknya. Yang sama hanyalah; semuanya berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

"Permisi..." Gakkun, pria berambut ungu –yang kucintai- itu membawa masuk dua anak remaja yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan barusan. "Megu-sensei, mereka.."

Sekarang apalagi ya Tuhan?

Pakaian penuh debu, ada noda basah dua warna di pakaian mereka (kuduga itu jus melon-atau apapun- di bahu kiri Kaito, dan eskrim coklat pada rok berlipit Miku) juga rambut berantakkan. Jangan, jangan bilang kalau...

"Mereka berkelahi di taman barat."

Oh, kepalaku mulai berdenyut.

::

Di kelas, Miku sangat jenius, dan Kaito bekerja keras untuk tidak kalah darinya dalam hal pelajaran. Di lapangan, olahraga, Kaito yang paling kuat diantara para laki-laki seangkatan. Miku yang berusaha keras untuk tidak sampai kalah dan diledek olehnya.

"Tapi, suara mereka sangat harmonis ketika berduet. Yah, walaupun selalu berakhir dengan, kau tahu lah.." ucapku, Gakupo Kamui di sebelahku tertawa keras.

"Pasti mereka bertengkar, bilang 'Miku, suaramu false' atau 'Kaito, nyanyikan yang benar!' begitu?"

Kami tertawa bersama.

Siang yang belum terik ini aku dan Gakkun sedang mengobrol santai di kantin sekolah. Pemandangan langsung pada lapangan serbaguna di luar menjadi menarik dengan kelas sebelas yang sedang belajar olahraga. Apalagi kalau bukan pertandingan lari antara Miku dan Kaito?

"Oh ya, kudengar akan ada lomba cerdas cermat bulan ini?" tanya lelaki tampan di sebelahku, aku hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau Kaito dan Miku yang mewakili sekolah kita?"

"Aku yakin mereka pasti membawa piala emas, tapi firasatku buruk Gakkun.."

Tak butuh waktu lama, dua minggu setelah percakapanku dan Gakupo Kamui di kantin itu, akhirnya terjadi juga. Kepala sekolah Crypton langsung, mengutus dua orang murid ajaib itu, sepaket aku dan Gakupo!

Kerugian buatku, berpusing ria menjaga kedamaian antara Kaito dan Miku selama tiga hari. Tapi aku bersyukur juga karena ada Gakkun di dekatku. Selalu.

"Megu- _sensei_ , Gaku- _sensei_ , lihat.. lihaaat!"

Sesuai harapan, mereka berdua benar-benar membawa piala emas kemenangan, yang sedang dipamerkan Kaito Shion. Aku dan Gakupo memberi selamat. Kami berempat sedang berada dalam penginapan, sebuah kamar besar dengan empat ranjang, berhubung lomba diselenggarakan di luar kota.

Miku yang bersedekap di pintu, mencibir "itu pun atas bantuanku, si bodoh Kaito bisa apa tanpaku, coba?"

"A-apa kau bilang, Miku?!"

Piala besar bertingkat tiga itu terabaikan diatas lantai. Siempunya kembali bertengkar, aku dan Gakupo- _sensei_ ini berusaha melerai. Hei, penginapan ini kedap suara, meski tidak akan mengganggu tetangga, pertengkaran Miku dan Kaito tetap mengganggu kami berdua. Sampai..

"Kyaaa..."

BRUKKK...

Miku Hatsune terdorong ke atas ranjang tengah, milikku, akibat dari dorongan pelan dari Kaito. Gakkun berbisik padaku, tidak biasanya Miku begitu, katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Tapi ada yang janggal.

"Megu- _sensei_..."

Maksudku, pandangan kedua mata onyx Kaito Shion yang melebar. Campuran antara kaget, gugup, terkejut, dan panik. "Miku..."

"... berdarah.."

Lalu aku dan Gakupo mengalihkan pandangan menuju Miku, tepat pada rok dan salah satu kakinya yang dialiri cairan merah. Darah dari sana, aku langsung berfikir ke arah sana. Kamui Gakupo –yang kucintai- langsung panik, sedangkan aku langsung mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tas.

Gawat! Aku tidak membawanya!

"Kaito, cepat kau beli pembalut untuk Miku!"

Remaja berambut biru itu segera berlari keluar setelah menangkap selembar uang lima ribu dariku dan kembali lagi dalam enam belas menit tiga puluh detik bersama benda yang kumaksud. Gakupo pergi ke dapur untuk meminta air hangat, Miku sempat menangis melihat darah di kakinya hanya gara-gara perutnya sakit.

Aku memberinya penjelasan singkat dan terperinci, lalu dia langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk memakai benda yang dibelikan Kaito tadi. Ngomong-ngomong soal remaja empat belas berambut biru itu, dia sedang melamun diatas kasur Gakupo. Pundaknya bergetar pelan.

"Kaito- _kun_ ," sapaku sembari menepuk pundaknya pelan. "kau... menangis?"

Dia mengelap wajahnya dengan selimut, lalu menoleh padaku "Megu- _sensei_.."

"Miku... dia, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Oh, ya ampun! Kaito mengkhawatirkan Miku? Manisnya..

"Dalam lima sampai tujuh hari Miku akan seperti tadi, tapi dia baik-baik saja." Jawabku, masa menstruasi sudah diajarkan dalam pelajaran biologi sejak kelas enam, tidak dijelaskan juga dia sudah tahu. Mungkin.

"Megu- _sensei_ , ini salahku.." runtuknya, aku menyernyit.

"Miku mengalami hal itu karena aku mendorongnya tadi, ini salahku."

 _Well_ , aku salah perhitungan.

Kaito Shion sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang haid pertama Miku, sebenarnya. Dia terlalu panik. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang terjadi, aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi aku yakin kalau anak laki-laki ini sama sekali tidak membenci rival tealnya itu.

"Nah, mulai sekarang, jangan berbuat kasar lagi pada Miku- _chan_ ya! lindungi dia.." ucapku, dibalas anggukan Kaito.

Yah, ada bagusnya juga aku tidak memberitahunya. Dengan begitu, besok lusa aku tidak akan mendengar Kaito dan Miku bertengkar lagi. Ah, indahnya hidup...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **2014**_

Sekolah menengah kejuruan Crypton (yang satu yayasan dengan sekolah menegah pertama dan juga taman kanak-kanak) mengalami krisis kekurangan tenaga pengajar. Guru musik mereka cuti melahirkan, dan tidak ada guru lain yang bisa menggantikan karena mereka bukan bidangnya. Jadilah aku ditumbalkan ke sana.

Gajiku tentu saja bertambah. Itu sebuah keharusan, tapi bertemu lagi dengan Kaito dan Miku usia tujuh belas, bukan suatu kesenangan. Pasca kejadian di penginapan beberapa tahun silam, mereka berdua memang tidak pernah berkelahi memakai fisik. Hanya adu mulut. Tapi itu sangat berisik.

"Kaito, berhenti mengacau dengan suara sumbangmu di nada tinggi!" teriak Miku, lelaki biru itu mendelik tak terima.

"Sumbang katamu? Suara cemprengmu itu yang menambah polusi di telinga!"

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

Yang berteriak itu bukan aku. Tapi salah satu muridku yang berambut cokelat pendek. Meiko namanya, panjangnya Meiko Sakine. Dia sangat piawai menyanyikan lagu bernada tinggi maupun rendah. Suaranya seperti wanita dewasa walaupun usianya masih delapan belas.

"Kalian ini, hargailah Megurine- _sensei_! Diam dan jangan bertengkar lagi!"

Yayaya. Selain itu, dia yang paling meratui di kelas, terlihat dengan berbagai kalimat tajam dan aksi sombongnya, juga pakaian seragam yang kelewat seksi. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, Kaito dan Miku bisa tenang sedikit di kelasku.

"Terimakasih Meiko- _san_ , baiklah. Semuanya, ayo kita ulang lagi!" interupsiku. Para murid itu mengambil posisi rapi seperti semula. Aku menghitung mundur, kemudian lantunan nada-nada terdengar dalam satu paduan suara.

Sampai di akhir reff, suara barithone sumbang terdengar di nada tinggi, dan sebuah gulungan senar rusak sebesar kepalan tangan mendarat pada pucuk kepala berhelaian biru di ujung barisan.

"Suaramu jelek!"

Mayoritas jajaran kepala itu menoleh pada ujung lainnya. Pada gadis bersurai teal sebelah kanan yang baru saja bersuara, Miku Hatsune.

"Mikuuuu..."

Dan pertengkaran terjadi setelah sekian lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **2015**_

Musim semi membawa angin beraroma sakura berkeliling menyibakkan surai merah muda yang kumiliki. Sekarang panjangnya mencapai lutut, ngomong-ngomong. Kukira hari ini udara tidak terlalu dingin jadi aku memberanikan diri memakai dress biru bercorak ungu selutut kebanggaanku untuk datang ke taman seorang diri.

Taman kota di hari Minggu musim semi, ramai dan berisik. Kulirik lagi jam tangan merahku, sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak pesan terakhirnya pagi tadi dan Gakupo Kamui terlambat. Lagi, huh?

SREEKK...

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sebelah kanan, manik biruku menangkap sebuah siluet tosca yang sangat kukenali. Rambut panjang setumit bercuncir kelinci itu, tidak salah lagi, dia Miku Hatsune. Sedang bersembunyi di belakang pohon sakura yang paling besar. Dengan buku-buku tangan meremas badan pohon yang berliku eksotis.

Netra senada rambut tealnya membulat fokus. Kuikuti arah pandangnya, lalu menemukan seorang pemuda berambut biru azure mohawk dengan syal kain dan kemeja kotak-kotak bersandar pada air mancur. Aku takkan salah mengenali dia, Kaito Shion. Muridku sepanjang masanya sekolah.

"BUM!"

Akh!

Aku tersentak kaget, Kamui Gakupo dalam pakaian santainya sukses membuatku jantungan. Pria berambut ungu panjang itu hanya terkekeh, lalu menarikku menuju kursi taman di belakang. "Ini akan menarik, Luka-chan!"

Gakkun penuh kejutan, juga persiapan. Otaknya berisi berbagai hal gratisan. Seperti sekarang, dustanya tadi pagi dia ingin mengajakku untuk menonton. Iya menonton. Bahkan. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa cemilan kesukaanku ; snack rasa tuna panggang, dan sekaleng limun manis. Lalu kami duduk di sini. Menjadi penonton untuk roman kedua murid kami.

"Kaito-kun.."

Seorang gadis lain, berpakaian serba merah dan pas badan, menghampiri si pemuda berambut biru yang melambai. Rambut coklat kemerahannya berkibar tertiup angin sesaat, sebelum ikut bersandar di tembok air mancur dekat Kaito. "Maaf aku terlambat!"

Si rambut biru menggeleng, lalu melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis yang mampu membuat para gadis remaja meleleh, "sebenarnya aku juga terlambat," katanya. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong. Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Kaito.

Meiko, nama gadis itu, menunjukkan gelagat salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah. "Se-sebenarnya... aku..." katanya gugup, lalu menghela nafas. "Aku..."

Gakkun memberi isyarat, lalu mataku bergulir pada Miku yang mengintip di balik pohon. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa nyaman, tapi dia tetap bertahan. Berbagai prasangka muncul di benakku. Tapi itu akan membosankan, bukan?

"Mei.. Hmfh!"

Aku terbelalak. Begitu juga Gakupo. Apalagi orang lain yang berlalu lalang di sini. Hei, ini tempat ramai, tempat umum yang sedang sangat ramai. Dan Meiko Sakine baru saja mencium –ah, melumat bibir kissable kemerahan Kaito.

Kedua mata kami berdua langsung mengalihkan pemandangan pada pohon sakura besar tak jauh dari sana, tempat Miku berdiri gemetar dengan kedua tangan di depan mulutnya. Dia bergerak mundur, lalu mengambil langkah seribu. Menabraki orang-orang yang menggerutu kesal.

"KAITO!" teriakku, lelaki itu langsung mendapatkan kesadarannya dan melepaskan diri.

"Megu- _sensei_ , Gaku- _sensei_.."

Meiko yang terdorong ke belakang nyaris saja tercebur jika dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Kedua wajah murid sekolah menengah kejuruan Crypton itu memerah sempurna, karena menyadari aksi mereka terlihat olehku dan Gaku- _sensei_.

"CEPAT KEJAR MIKU!"

Kaito Shion terbelalak mendengar nama gadis berambut tosca itu kusebut, langsung menyerbu arah yang kutunjuk dengan tangan kiriku. Sepertinya sangat panik, sampai dia tidak sadar sudah menjatuhkan syal kain sewarna rambutnya di bawah pohon. Tempat tadi Miku melihat aksi Meiko padanya.

"Kaito-kun!" Meiko hendak menyusul, tapi aku dan Gakkun menahannya di tempat ini. Biar saja, jika kedua anak itu berdamai bukankah kami tidak akan merasakan sakit kepala sampai semester genap tahun ini? Begitu pikir kami.

"Kau punya penjelasan, nona?" tanya Gakupo- _sensei_.

Yah, lebih baik pihak ketiga diam saja!

.

.

.

Hari Jum'at. Perayaan _bunkasai_ akan segera dilaksanakan, kegiatan belajar-mengajar diliburkan. Para murid sibuk hilir mudik mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk stand klub. Guru-guru juga membantu. Memastikan semua baik-baik saja.

Aku dipilih menjadi guru pembimbing klub seni, membawahi tiga jenis klub ; klub drama, musik, dan ilustrasi. Gakupo menjadi pembimbing klub drama, membuatku bersemangat karena dia ada di sekitar selain dua guru lain yang membosankan.

"Klub kami akan membuka kafe bergaya eropa kuno, keren 'kan?" tanya Gakkun, aku memberinya dua jempol dan dia terkekeh, "ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan dipajang klub musik?"

"Ah, kedai eskrim. Kaito yang punya ide dan Miku yang punya cara membuat eskrim tanpa kulkas, jenius bukan?"

"Yah, menguntungkan juga punya dua murid jenius dalam klub," Gaku-sensei memelankan nada suaranya di akhir, dan berbisik saat bilang "apa mereka tidak bertengkar lagi?"

Aku tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu tegap pria berambut ungu –yang kucintai, ekhem- itu. "Mereka saling suka, Gakkun. Kujamin..."

("Miku, sudah kubilang jangan masukkan terlalu banyak gula! Perbanyak saja susu krim dan jus buah-buahannya!")

"Setelah kejadian itu..."

("Urrusai mo, bakKaito! Terlalu banyak jus membuat bahannya susah menggelembung, susu juga mahal, tahu?!")

"Mereka..."

("Kyaaa...hahahahaha!" bak, buk, bak, buk...)

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah standku, dan..

"KAITO, MIKU, HENTIKAN ITU DAN LANJUTKAN PEKERJAAN KALIAN!"

Kedua anak manusia itu langsung menghentikan aksi gelitikkan mereka. "H-ha'i Megu-sensei!"

Dan Kamui Gakupo terkekeh di sebelahku. Mengembalikan emosiku ke titik semula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2016**

Rumahku diliput oleh berbagai dekorasi, perpaduan antara merah muda dan ungu, mawar dan lavender. Aku memakai sebuah gaun cantik berwarna putih dengan berbagai hiasan pink dan ungu, gaun tanpa tali dengan ekor panjang yang merepotkan. Kedua kakiku memakai heells setebal dua belas sentimeter, dan sudah sangat kram karena berdiri nyaris seharian.

Di sebelahku berdiri juga pria berambut ungu dengan setelan ala pangerannya, Gakkun yang kucintai –tentu saja- yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suamiku. Tamu-tamu tak berhenti berdatangan menyalami kami sejak jam sepuluh, sejak janji suci selesai terucap dan buket lily selesai dilemparkan.

Maklum saja, Gakupo –suamiku- seorang guru konseling yang menjadi favorit di sekolah menengah pertama Crypton dan dua kursus bahasa inggris dengan murid yang sangat banyak. Sedangkan aku sampai saat ini bekerja di sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama, dan sekolah menengah kejuruan Crypton, dengan kepopuleran yang tidak kalah juga. Dan semua kenalan kami berdua hadir hari ini.

"He, Gaku-sensei tidak kusangka bisa menikah juga!" ejek Len, salah satu murid kelas tiga belas yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi langganan suamiku di ruang konseling. Terlihat dari caranya menggoda –yang tidak sopannya- pada gurunya sendiri.

Suamiku hanya merespon dengan kekehan, dan cubitan pelan di pipi shota muridnya. "Kau juga, berhentilah berbuat nakal atau kau takkan menyusulku ke pelaminan!"

Kami tertawa.

"Megurine- _sensei_ , jangan biarkan Gaku-sensei masuk ke kamarmu jika dia masih menghukumku!" kata Len sebelum pergi menuju stand makanan, dimana ada pisang besar-besar menggantung di sana.

"Hah.." desahku. Tak ada lagi yang menghampiri untuk bersalaman, setidaknya, aku bisa duduk sebentar melepas lelah. Para tamu sedang menikmati hidangan bersama alunan musik klasik dari panggung. Gakkun ikut menghempaskan bokongnya di sebelahku.

"Luka-chan, tidak terasa kita akhirnya duduk di sini, yah?" godanya, yang langsung mendapat senggolan pelan dariku. Juru kamera di depan mengabadikan momen itu dalam framenya.

"Yah, aku juga Gakkun.."

"Kita harus berterimakasih pada mereka," katanya, aku menyernyit dan suamiku –yang tetap ganteng – itu menjelaskan "Kaito dan Miku. Karena mereka berdua, kita selalu bersama, bukan?"

"Oh, tapi_"

"Ah, Megu- _sensei_! Gaku- _sensei_!" seorang gadis berambut teal menginterupsiku. "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!"

Miku Hatsune, gadis remaja yang aku tahu dia sejak kecil, kini telah tumbuh menjadi perempuan cantik yang pintar sekaligus kuat. Hari ini dia datang ke pernikahan kami memakai pakaian sopan nan modis, kemeja berlipit pink yang ditutupi cardigan biru langit dan sebuah jeans panjang pas kaki. Rambutnya yang biasa terlihat dikuncir kelinci sekarang dikuncir sebagian ke belakang dengan pita merah jambu.

"Ah, aku juga sudah memberikan hadiah di pintu masuk, pokoknya selamat ya!"

"Miku- _chan_ juga, segeralah menyusul!" ucapku, menyinggung separuh buket lily yang dia dapatkan tadi. Menyembul dalam tas kecilnya.

"Megu- _sensei_ , aku masih kelas dua belas!" protesnya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria remaja menghampiri kami. Kaito Shion, dalam balutan kemeja hitam dan celana pas kaki, mengatakan ucapan selamat serupa yang dikatakan gadis di depanku. Ditangannya, terdapat separuh buket lily, yang dia dapatkan tadi.

"Lihat siapa yang membuat keributan bahkan dihari pernikahanku?" sindir Gaku-sensei, Miku dan Kaito nyengir watados.

Yah, tadi saat acara lempar buket, terjadi (sedikit) kerusuhan. Siapa lagi pelakunya, kalau bukan dua manusia dihadapan kami? Ya, lihat saja barang bukti berupa buket lily yang sudah menjadi dua bagian di masing-masing mereka.

"Haha, kalian benar-benar harus menyusul kami berdua, nak!" ucapku, diiringi dengan godaan suamiku dan... memerahnya wajah dua muridku itu!

"Gaku- _sensei_ , cepat buat Megu- _sensei_ mengandung! Aku penasaran seperti apa nantinya.." ucap Miku frontal, membuatku salah tingkah.

"Kalian..."

"Little Megu- _sensei_ , atau Little Gaku- _sensei_ , ya?" goda Kaito.

Mereka berdua langsung kabur sebelum aku berteriak, tapi, yang membuat wajahku merah betul adalah kepolosan suami unguku yang (sok) lugu. Hormat ala tentara sambil bilang...

"SIAP KAPTEN!"

Dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2020**

TRAKK...

Sebuah benda panjang nan pipih seukuran pena, terjatuh diatas wastafel kamar mandiku. Ada dua garis merah di sana. Kulihat bayangan wanita dewasa berambut merah muda di kaca, pantulan diriku. Memerah dengan kedua tangan di mulut.

Oh tuhan, aku tidak sanggup menceritakan kabar bahagia ini pada suamiku!

" _Tadaimaaaa_!"

Suara Gakupo –suamiku – menggema di luar. Aku segera bergegas, tak lupa, dengan membawa serta _tespack_ yang barusan kupakai. Ini harus dirayakan!

"Sayang, aku punya kabar gembira!"

Perkataan kami terucap bersamaan. Hening sesaat. " _Ladies_ _first_.."

"Gakkun..." aku berjalan mendekat, dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kau.."

Dia mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi..."

"Ya?"

"Kau..."

Cengkraman di bahuku agak mengencang, dia tidak sabar mendengarnya!

"Akan jadi ayah!"

Dan sebuah pelukkan hangat kudapatkan. Kamui Gakupo tertawa bahagia, sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Kata-kata "aku akan menjadi ayah!" terucap berulang-ulang.

"Jadi, apa kabar gembiramu untukku?" tanyaku, tentu saja setelah dia tenang dan melepaskanku.

"Oh," suamiku mencari sesuatu ke dalam tasnya, dan, keluarlah sebuah kertas cantik bergambar bunga lily dan bernuansa biru – tosca. Masih terbungkus plastik. "Ini.."

Aku menerima benda itu, membukanya, lalu manikku terbelalak..

 **Wedding Invitation**

 **Kaito Shion & Miku Hatsune**

 **11.00 am, at Hatsune's Home**

Senyuman terukir di bibirku, menyusul sebuah kecupan panjang dari bibir Gakkun.

Apa kubilang, kedua muridku itu memang saling menyukai. Buktinya, akhirnya mereka berdua menyusul kami juga. Bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
